


Confession

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-30
Updated: 2008-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Confession

Title: Confession  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #125: Glamour!Snape  
Warning(s): Sort of cracky.  
A/N: Harry makes a confession.  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Confession

~

“Severus, now we’re married, I’ve something to confess,” Harry said.

Severus quirked an eyebrow. “Indeed?”

“You remember how Dumbledore said my mother’s sacrifice protected me?”

“I recall.”

“Apparently it also protected the world from my true appearance.” Harry waved his wand and before Severus’ eyes, Harry changed. His eyes remained green, but his skin went sallow, his hair greasy, his teeth crooked, and a large stag-shaped mole adorned his cheek. “Still love me?”

Severus drew Harry close. “Naturally,” he crooned. Making sure his own glamour was firmly in place, Severus resigned himself to being the attractive one in the relationship.

~


End file.
